Fast Growing
by SilverLunarKitsune
Summary: The turtles find an infant mutant turtle who was once human. Watch as she snares their hearts, one in particular, and grows faster than they can even imagine.


[i]SLK:~does a happy dance~ OMG! I finnished a friggin Mrated one! ~continues the happy dance of doom~

Tmnt & comp. plus others I lurv:~sweatdrops~

Raph: SilverLunarKitsune does not own TMNT or any other Anime or cartoon she might Fanfic... She only owns the randon plot chickens and Kyocho... Damn that means I can't drag my mint green angel away...

Others:~consoles the red wearing turtle~

Kyocho: Please R&R even bad revews are good. ~hugs Raph then drags him away to a dark room~[/i]

* * *

I turned my mouth away from the spoon holding sticky rice to it and gave my best baby glare at the one holding the spoon, a sigh escaped his furred muzzle, "Kyocho, you must eat the rice." I shook my head then turned in my high chair and reached for an apple that he hadn't cut up yet. A three fingered green hand picked it up; I turned to the owner of the hand and glared into the passive face of Leonardo, "You have to eat your rice, then you get the apple." I stuck out my tongue at him then pouted, if I'm in a three year old body might as well act it, I hated rice even when I was human, that's right I was a fourteen year old human. I can remember bits and pieces before I mutated, like I worked part time at a lab that studied reptiles and genetics, I had bought a baby turtle from a pet store so the lab could watch it grow, and falling down an uncovered man hole that someone had forgotten to cover back up then blinding pain then nothing, I even forgot the name my own family had given me from when I was human!

I was brought from my musings by a sigh from Splinter as he put the bowl of rice down, "Leonardo, I thank you but she is more stubborn than your brother." Leo nodded and handed him the apple, but before Splinter could grab it the apple was in my hands and I was eating it. They blinked as they looked at me then their faces changed, Leo's was that of anger while Splinters was that of amusement, "Leonardo, let it go, at least she's eating." Okay now I felt kind of bad, here he is taking me into his home, feeding me to make sure I'm healthy and here I am refusing to eat rice that he made for dinner. I set down the apple then pull the bowl of rice closer and look into it, well I'll be it isn't just rice but chicken vegetable rice, I start eating it getting rice, chicken, and vegetables all over my face. I put the now empty bowl down then reach for the apple again, before I can bite into it I feel a wet clothe start cleaning my face, looking up I spot Splinter and grin at him making him smile then Raphael had to come in screaming, "Sensei! There's a news report on! Some girl went missing!" I perk up at that and start to wiggle in the high chair making Splinter take me and my apple out and set me on the floor, I run to the entertainment area, or waddle, with my apple between my hands and sit next to Michelangelo in front of the television.

Donatello watched from next to his other two brothers, I ate my apple to keep from whining at the crying woman on screen, my mother was crying as my father held up a picture of me, I blinked, wow was I pale a creamy pale color, my hair was a platinum silver near white, I was built like a stick and hoped I wouldn't be in this body, my eyes were behind thin rimmed glasses and were a light ice blue with hints of darker blues, "If anyone has seen my daughter, please, bring her home." The scene then changed over to a group of scientists, all looking the worse for were, "Aurora was good at her work, she never complained that it was boring and there was always a smile on her face. TGRI will miss its small bundle of sunshine." The news lady then started to question how Aurora, me, had gotten the job, "Her parents used to work for us before she was born, even in the womb she was with us." I remember calling some of the staff I worked with aunt or uncle, huh so that was how I got the job. Crud I'm done with the apple, I got up and waddled to the kitchen to throw it away, Donnie was with me shaking his head at the report, "Some humans are just sick, I mean why would they want to kidnap, hurt, rape, or murder their own kind?" his question was left unanswered as I tried to throw the core to the apple in the trash, man it sucks being three foot three and the trash can is a foot and a half taller.

Donatello, smart a genius even, hard working and some what a work-a-holic, sighed for the seventeenth time as his younger sister poked him, looking from the toaster he was fixing he looked down at her as she smiled and held up some paper and crayons, he smiled at her and patted her head, "Sorry, squirt, why don't you ask the others, maybe Leo." Her face wrinkled as she looked at him, "Ah, you asked him all ready, don't tell me he's training." She nodded, "What about Mike?" she shook her head then pointed up, "Oh, he's patrolling." She nodded again, "Um, Raph?" she shook her head and looked out the door of the lab, "What's he up too?" she looked back at him, "T.V." he blinked, did she just talk? He picked her up making her squeak and ran to Splinter, "Master Splinter!" his door opened and he stepped out, "What is it my son?" he set her down and nudged her foreword, "Kyocho, said something." This had Raph and Leo running from where they were to watch, she stared at each in turn then shook her head and ran to her room, Splinter sighed, "I think we scared her." Donnie nodded, Leo looked disappointed, and Raph was being Raph.

Mike came back an hour later, "Lucy, I'm home!" he promptly got smacked on the head by Raph, "Shuddup, Kyochos' takin' a nap." Mike rubbed his head and grinned then walked over to his younger sisters room to see if she was still asleep, he sighed in relief that she was, he then waved the other three to the door for them to see the way she was sleeping, it was an 'aw' moment, she had her thumb in her mouth, her bunny stuffed animal in the crook of her other arm, and she was sprawled in her bed on her belly, they so wished they had a camera. Leo looked around her room seeing things that they had as children, he then spotted the neat stack of paper in one corner of the room and walked over to it, picking them up his eyes bulged from under his bandanna, he then walked out with them in his hand with the others close behind. They were looking at the papers each as shocked as Leo, "Wow, look she even wrote our names correctly above drawings, shell she even got Master Splinter!" they turned when a small whimper reached them, there was Kyocho hugging her plush bunny and rubbing an eye, a sniffle came from the small turtle, "What's wrong, Squirt?" Raph asked her as she walked up and sat in his lap, "Bad dweam." They stared at her then nodded, least she was talking.

She then spotted what they were holding and pouted at them pointing at the pictures in their hands, "Pwivate." They laughed then set them down apologizing to her, Raphael was still chuckling making the pale mint green baby turtle to look at him with a glare, he held up his hands still laughing, she shook her head and rolled her pale blue eyes then took one of the pictures she drew, it was Mike as a human or what he might of looked as a human, she put it back down just as her stomach decided to be known with a large growl, she blushed a bright red and looked at them sheepishly, "Owange?" Leo got up walked to the kitchen smiling and came back a minute later with a peeled orange and handed it to her, she started to eat it piece by piece making Mike and Don laugh as Raph decided to be a smart ass, "So dainty." She either ignored him or could care less, it was a little of both, as she ate Splinter walked in from his morning meditation to see his sons and daughter in front of the TV, "I see she woke up." Then to every one's surprise and shock she jumped over the couch and ran strait to Splinter, "Spwinter!" she slowed down enough so not to topple the elderly rat as she hugged his leg, "Well hello little one, it is nice to see you too." She grinned up at him then ran back to the others.

She had been with the turtles for a full year, and her parents were still searching for her, it warmed her heart that they were. She peeked from her door to look at the four in front of the television then slowly walked behind the couch and cleared her throat, they turned and gasped, no four year old turtle stood there, but a fifteen year old female turtle, "Um, Donnie, can you please check to see if I don't age faster than normal?" that brought them from their shock as their eyes bulged then Don grabbed and ran dragging her to his lab, the other three not far behind. About five minutes later found the five teen turtles in front of a computer, one rubbing her arm, "Donnie, you need to work on your syringe technique." He gave her an 'Oh shut up you.' look and she just smiled at him then looked back at the computer screen. Donnie studied it for some time then sighed, "Her genes are stable and are progressing normally and she won't age faster than us so you're out of the hot water so to speak." She sighed in relief then laughed, "My body finally caught up with my brain." They all stared at her with odd looks and she smirked.

"What you think you were dealing with a toddler?" they nodded making her laugh and fall from her chair, "Oh my god! I can't believe it!" she gasped for air and looked up at them, "I'm really a fifteen year old girl, not four." Raph glared at her, "Prove it, squirt." she smirked and whispered into his ear running her hand up his plastron, whatever she said made him blush a darker red that made his bandanna pale in comparison, "Now, Raphael, would a four year old know how to say that and put it into the very fiber of there being and release it to another?" he blushed darker then cleared his throat, "N-no, they wouldn't." she grinned and stepped away from him then turned to the other three, "Do you three need proof?" she smiled innocently at them making them shake their heads blushing, "Good." She then skipped out of the lab and to her room. The boys turned to one another then Leo asked the first question that came to mind, "So… What did she whisper to you, Raph?" Raphael blushed remembering and, was that drool coming from his lips, "Oh, just a short story." They pestered him until he spilled making them go into their own fantasies of a certain pale green skinned female.

Splinter had found out later that night after he came back from visiting April and Casey, "Where is she?" Splinter was not happy at the moment, they pointed to her room he walked over and knocked on the door it opened and there she stood, five foot four, pale mint green skin, pale ice blue eyes with hints of darker blues, and her bandana that she turned into a skull cap the color of an almost white ice blue the tails in a braid with a brass ball at the end, "Yes, Sensei?" she bowed to him as he asked, "How did this happen, child?" she looked sheepish, "I'm not quite sure, Sensei, I don't remember any bit of my mutation." She had let him into the room at this time and he sat at her desk, "Tell me what you do remember." "Walking from a pet store, falling down a man hole, blinding pain, then nothing." He stared at her, "You were human once?" she nodded, "I'm the girl who went missing a little over a year ago." He nodded, "Tell me what animal you were buying while at the pet store." She gave him a look and he nodded again, "Sorry stupid question." She then smiled, "Master, may I go on a patrol alone tonight? I have to tell some people I'm not dead and I have to retrieve something." He gave her a pointed look, "No, you must take the others with you." She nodded, there's no arguing with him once he makes his mind up. He then stood and walked out with her fallowing, "Boys, it is night; you will be taking your sister with you."

She jumped from roof top to roof top, bouncing from the boys shells every few jumps. She stopped on the roof of an apartment building and sighed as she turned to the others, "They live on the top floor, we have to be quiet, Mike." She gave him a glare when he went to say something, shutting him up. Walking over to a skylight she looked down and motioned for the others to look with her, she picked the lock holding it in place and opened it, they jumped down. They all turned to her, "Well?" she held up a note then walked to the kitchen and put it on the fridge then walked into another room and came out a few minutes later with a staff like object. She nodded and they jumped back up, just in time, the light had turned on and a slightly balding man stepped into view holding a baseball bat, Leo's lips quirked and he turned to her, "Don't tell me, he's a trained assassin?" she glared at him then turned back to the man as he walked to the kitchen and found the note and read it, by then all five turtles were gone and doing their patrol.

Kyocho sat at the kitchen table eating a bowl of cereal, four years had passed and with them Master Splinter. Like any family they mourned in their own ways, Michelangelo cried silently and left the lair that night only to come back to pick up his things, Donatello locked himself in his lab and only came out when it was time to eat or to use the bath room, Leonardo left to Japan to further his studies stating, "Master Splinter would have wanted it.", Raphael just disappeared without a word or a trace to where he was. She was brought back to the present as Donatello walked into the kitchen to fix his own bowl of cereal, she spoke up after he sat down, "Any sign of Raph?" he shook his head and she groaned then chuckled, "Who would have thunk it that Raph of all people would be able to hide from you and your super brain computer." He nodded and smiled softly, "Guess he did listen to Splinter when it came to stealth. But it bugs me, we can locate both Leo and Mike but not the hothead?" she shrugged then smacked her forehead, "We haven't even thought of his shell cell, or the tracker in the bike." Donnie moved his cereal to the side making her give him a look then proceeded to bang his head on the table, "Easy there, egghead, we need your brain. She laughed slightly at his look and finished her breakfast.

Cursing under her breath as she drove the sewer glider to where the tracking device found him, saying she was pissed was an understatement. She stopped and hopped out and walked to a wooden door, she heard snoring on the other end, opening it up slowly and silently as possible she grimaced, 'Damn hasn't changed much since he was a teen.' She spotted him in a hammock snoring away and smirked, oh she was so going to enjoy this, walking over silently and making sure he wasn't faking his sleep she leaned down next to his ear and whispered, "Raphie, wake up or I'm making live turtle soup." He snorted and turned over mumbling something about weird dreams, she scowled and went to yell in his ear only to squeak when he pulled her onto him, "I was awake when you entered oh so silently." She blushed as he nuzzled her neck making him smile, she glared at him, "Raphael, we were worried sick about you! Donnie went haywire to find you! Mike was so depressed that not one prank was done by him in two years! And don't even get me started on Leo, when he came back last year he was so thrilled to see us only to see you not there! Shell he's even married! Mike's engaged and so is Donnie!" she glared harder at him, tears pricking the corners of her eyes, "There doing a double wedding, tonight and you're not there!" he wiped a tear from her face, "What about you?" she sniffed, "No one fit what I wanted."

He smirked at her, "What no one as good as me?" she hit him on top his head, "Perverted hothead." She glared down at him, "Do you know how much we missed you?" she sniffed again, tears rolling down her cheeks. He wiped the tear away, "No but I might have a fair idea how much you missed me, Shorty." Smiling softly he kissed her before she could yell at him making her freeze her body stiff, he waited till she relaxed before licking her lips asking for entrance, she granted it to him. He pulled her closer deepening the kiss as their tongues battled for dominance, he won, exploring every crevasse of her mouth before he removed his own from hers making her whimper softly and him the chuckle. They panted softly, "Someone enjoyed that kiss." His response was a smirk, "Doubt you can do anything more than kiss good." He scowled at her then without warning picked her up and threw her onto his couch joining her shortly after. He nipped at her neck making her gasp, "W-what are y-you doing?!" he looked down at her smirking, "Accepting your challenge." She squeaked as he kissed her again and bit her lip, "I don't know who's going to enjoy it more, me or you."

He held her arms above her head as his mouth attacked her neck and his other hand moved lower, "Oh look at this, you want it bad." Her cheeks flushed a darker shade as she turned her head away; he grinned and kissed her neck making her shiver and his grin to widen. She gave a strange gasp that sounded like a whimper as tears rolled down her cheeks when he pushed a finger in, "Raph, please stop." He let go of her wrists and removed his hand from between her legs. He sat next to her feet to let her sit up, "Your still a virgin." She nodded and looked over at him blushing softly and smiled, "Don't beat yourself up about it, Raph." He stared at her then pulled her onto his lap and nuzzled the back of her neck, "Kyocho, why aren't you mad at me?" "What's to be mad about? You stopped when I asked." She smiled back at him then grinned evilly, he gulped, "Time to get you ready for the wedding if you like it or not, who knows you might get a treat." She kissed him gently and out of no were, a red tie was tied around his neck and she was dragging him to the sewer glider and high tailed it back to the lair.

Donny, Mike, and Leo stopped pacing when cursing could be heard at the door, "Damn you, woman, let me go!" there was a pause then a sniff, "B-but, Waphy, I'll cry i-if you d-d-don't." another pause then a growl, "Damn, fine I'll go in… and don't do that unless you want me to attack ya' right here!" a giggle sounded as a door opened, they stood there slack jawed as Raphael stepped through the door, Kyocho right behind him, she giggled, "Told ya'." Turning to the other three turtles she grinned, "Guys, you have to kiss your wives with those mouths." They shut their jaws then hugged their brother, "RAPH!" Mike started to cry and wave his arms animatedly as he rambled on about how much he missed him, Donny sat back grinning like a fool as he danced around, Leo put Raph in a head lock then gave him a noogie while grinning like a fool as well. Kyocho watched from the sidelines as the now adult turtles bonded like children on a sugar high laced with crack and other assorted drugs, clearing her throat before Raphael could start throwing fists, she could clearly see he was happy, "Now if you boys will get yourselves together, we have a wedding in five minutes." She dragged Mike and Donny away to the Shinto priest, the one that married Leo to his wife. The wedding went without a hitch, well if you count the grooms and best men getting drunk no hitch, not counting the priest and brides and the food fight caused by Mike after he had downed a few too many glasses of champagne, and Kyocho having to drive Raph back to his place.

Giggling at his antics, Kyocho opened his door and walked him to his couch, "Raph, no more for you." She took the now empty bottle from him, "Huh, I could have sworn it was half full…" she shrugged and set it away from him. Raphael grinned as she turned to head for the kitchen area, she thought he was drunk, _'Good.'_, standing he walked up behind her ropes in hand. As quick as possible he tied her hands behind her shell, removed her bandana and gagged her mouth with it. Screaming from behind the gag she turned wide eyed to Raphael, he gave her a fanged grin, "Shouldn't have acted so damn cute then." He nipped and sucked on her neck, "Hm, I think I want my treat now." She swallowed hard and squeaked when she was thrown onto the couch he had previously sat on, sitting up she looked at him as he grinned at her, _'Oh holy moon and stars, he's doing the same thing the main characters boyfriend did in the book I was reading.'_, shaking her head she mentally berated herself, _'Stupid! This isn't one of your romance/fantasy novels! Oh god tell me why this is such a turn on?!'_, while she was mentally debating with her inner pervert Raphael took the advantage she had unknowingly gave him.

He pushed her legs apart making her jump back into reality, "Who knew bondage was your turn on." She blushed a dark shade of red then gasped as he licked her slit, "I like that sound, let's see if I can get you to make it again." He licked again then started to lick deeper and harder making her moan and gasp, his tongue moved faster making her moan louder, a flick of his tongue on her clit had her screaming behind her gag as she came. Grinning up at her dazed face he removed the gag, "Seems as if you liked that." She panted and blushed as she looked at him dazedly, leaning down he gave her a long mind blowing kiss as he pushed her down on the couch, untying her bonds as he went. Her arms wrapped around his neck deepening the kiss as she moaned into his mouth, "Raph…" he nuzzled her neck, "Hm?" he heard her moan softly then whisper, "I'm going to kick your ass when all this is over." He chuckled then kissed her again, "I'll take my beaten's with a smile then. Now do I have tah spread them legs or are ya gonna do it for me?" she glared at him, "Who said I'm going to fallow orders in this relationship?" he growled softly as he chirred and pulled her legs forcefully apart, "'Cause, you will."

With one swift thrust he sheathed himself fully into her making her gasp as tears fell down her cheeks silently, he kissed them away as he waited for her to get used to his size. It took everything he had not to bury her in the couch from how tight she was, "You ready, babe?" she nodded not trusting her voice as he pulled out slowly then pushed back in groaning softly as she moaned gently. He set a slow pace and kissed her neck nipping and biting every few thrusts into her, she moaned softly as she tried to meet his hips with hers and whimpered wanting more, "Raphie… More!" he groaned at the sound of her voice and moved faster as he bit her neck, pinning her arms over her head with one hand. His thrusts became harder making her moan louder as she wrapped her legs around him and his shell as she tried harder to match his pace making him groan as she ground into him, "Damn…" he panted then kissed her hard making her give a loud moan. She pulled away screaming softly when he hit a spot making her see stars behind her eyes, "D-don't stop!" he smirked, "Who s-said I was goin' to?" he kept hitting her in the same spot repeatedly making her scream as his thrusting became haphazard, he was pouncing her into the couch without mercy. He watched as her breathing started to hitch and her body began to stiffen, he kissed her deeply as she screamed her release with him buried to the hilt in her as he came.

I smiled at my wife as she slept with her head on my plastron and her arm wrapped around me as if in fear I would disappear, I chirred softly making her sigh and smile in her sleep. Checking the clock on an overly cluttered night stand I sighed, Mike and the kids were probably up with the former getting them ready for school and the latter complaining about going. He smiled when he remembered when Don had made watches for himself and his family that would allow them to live topside. I shook my wife awake and smiled at her, "'Morning sleepy head, we got to get the kids to school." She scowled at me at being woken up so early after the night we had, damn I just couldn't get enough of the woman, she sat up and stretched then walked over to the closet to find the days clothes. I got up and walked up behind and wrapped my arms around her just as she was finished getting dressed and strapping the watch to her wrist, "Babe, have I told you, you were the most beautiful thing on this planet?" she smirked as she pressed a button and her form shimmered before becoming smaller, her chest larger, her body more curved, her height wasn't much as she was only five foot seven, her skin was now a pale cream color, and her hair was a platinum silver-white but her eyes were same pale blue with darker flecks of blue.

He nuzzled her neck and chirred making her relax and smile, "I still haven't kicked your ass after our first night." I gave a fake scared look, "Uh oh, I'm in trouble." She popped my snout, "Get dressed and put on your watch, Smart Ass." I just grinned and did as told, I pushed the button on the watch making my form shimmer, I was roughly the same height, red hair, a nice tan, brown eyes that looked slightly crimson, and I was built like a wrestler but not overly so. I saw her grin at me as I ran my fingers threw my hair, "Now let's make sure Mike isn't feeding the kids candy for breakfast again." I nodded but before we could leave our door burst open and our four turtle kids in disguise ran into the room screaming, "MOMMY! DADDY! UNCKLE MIKE TOLD US ABOUT SOMETHING NASTY CALLED PENIS!" My eyes widened as my daughters his behind me and my wife looked ready to kill, then Don's son and daughter ran in screaming along with Leo's son and Mike's own twin boys. I made sure the kids were out of harm's way as Kyocho snapped; "MICHELANGELO HAMATO!!!!!!" there was a girly scream from down stairs as all the wives in the house chased down the disguised turtle ninja. I sighed then walked out of the room with the kids behind me to watch Mike get pulverized by the Hamato women. Leo shook his now raven black haired head, "When will the idiot learn?" I scoffed, "He's a blonde, remember?" Don groaned, "What did he tell the kids this time, "It starts with the letter 'P' and ends in 'Nis'"

We all cringed when Mike gave a VERY pained and high pitch scream when he was kicked by his wife, "That one this early?" I shrugged, "Like Leo said, the blonde's an idiot." I turned to Don who was a brunette when disguised, "Should we save him?" we looked to one another then grinned, "Naw!" then laughed when he limped away from the wives sobbing and screaming, "Save me!" the children just watched confused or amused, whichever personality they had… Mostly amused.

* * *

(A.N) Well, I hope you like it remember! R&R! I don't mind getting scorched! ~Grins and waves~


End file.
